Relaxation Techniques
by newyork24-7
Summary: Now just a collection of smutty oneshots. The title refers to the first of these stories. Very little plot here.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I was meant to be studying, I decided that this was a more effective use of my time, lol. This is really just smut for the sake of smut, idle hands really are the devil's plaything. That and I'm stuck with When it Rains so I couldn't procrastinate with that. Hope you enjoy :)**

**For the purposes of this story Jenny and Gibbs are having a relationship of sorts.**

* * *

The moment her front door clicked shut, Jennifer Sheppard let her bag drop to the floor and only just resisted the urge to kick it across the floor. Shrugging off her jacket while simultaneously kicking off her heels, Jenny reflected on her day.

It hadn't been one giant catastrophe that had caused this black mood. No, it had been a culmination of small annoyances which on their own wouldn't have caused more than a small grumble, but combined had left her antsy, restless and tense. These annoyances had included but were not exclusive to; Cynthia phoning in sick, a terse conversation over budget concerns with Sec Nav, the heel on her favourite shoes snapping and Jethro seeing fit to piss off one of the JAG attorneys which led to her getting her ear chewed off about his attitude, yet again. The final straw however had been an operation into a weapons ring in the middle east coming up blank, with it looking as though the perpetrators had been tipped off. Knowing that this was going to result in yet another conversation with Sec Nav, Jenny had called it a day and headed home without her usual stack of papers - she was in no mood to even look at them tonight, never mind read them.

Rolling her neck and listening to it crack in protest at the movement, she quickly decided that a hot shower was needed. Abandoning her clothes in a pool outside the cubicle Jenny stepped under the hot spray, waiting for the heat to seep into her muscles and the tension to ease. Ten minutes later she was still waiting. Letting out a near snarl of annoyance she reached instead for the shampoo and briskly worked first that and then the conditioner into her hair, but it was to no avail, she still felt on edge and was having to force herself not to clench her jaw.

In a last ditch attempt to wind down she worked her fingertips into the bunched up muscles of her shoulders, only to find that if anything that just exacerbated the problem. Finally she admitted defeat and gave up.

Jenny quickly got dried and blasted her hair with the dryer and then wrapping her thin silk robe around herself, she headed downstairs in search of a sleeping pill. Knowing that otherwise she'd be tossing and turning all night long.

Sprinting down the stairs, she ground to a sudden halt halfway down when she noticed the light eking out from underneath her study door. Frowning, she moved closer and slowly pushed the door, letting it swing open to reveal Jethro lounging casually on her sofa, glass of bourbon in his hand. Letting out an irate sigh, her voice broke the ensuing silence, "I don't remember issuing an invitation to you tonight."

A throaty chuckle escaped from his lips before he replied, "Because I've always waited for one."

"What are you doing here?"

"You've had a stressful day-"

Jenny interrupted him, "Which you added to."

He gave a small shrug and replied easily, "Well maybe that's why I'm here, to make up for my part in it."

Jenny rubbed at her forehead, she really wasn't up to any verbal sparring at the moment, she just wanted to relax and sleep.

Gibbs watched the almost jerky movement of her arm, it contrasted greatly with her normal elegance and grace. He'd seen the strain on her face when she'd left the office earlier and had wanted to check on her, wanted to get her to relax and rest for a change. Reaching up, he tugged her down onto the sofa beside him, and offered her his glass. She took the glass and drained the remaining liquid before placing it back on the table. Ignoring his raised eyebrow, she pushed herself back to her feet and headed to her desk drawer.

Gibbs frowned as she pulled out the foil packet, getting to his feet he moved behind her and whipped it out of her hand before she had the chance to react. "Sleeping pills, I thought you'd stopped taking these."

"I have for the most part, but I want to sleep Jethro, and so tonight I need these."

He gave an inelegant snort, replying, "What you need is to relax. These," he held them up. "Won't do that."

"And you have a better idea?"

Flashing her one of his rare smiles, he inclined his head towards her. "As it happens, yes."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Just give me back the damn pills."

"Not yet. But if I can't get you to fall asleep, completely relaxed in the next hour I'll give them back. Do we have a deal?"

Jenny considered arguing, but not only did she not really have the energy, she was also intrigued by his offer. She tilted her head and grinned up at him challengingly. "Deal."

His smile widened, and placing his hand in the curve of her lower back he pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing lightly over hers. "I'll be up in a few minutes, you go ahead."

She shot him an odd look but complied nonetheless, moving slowly out of the room, her gown swaying enticingly around her bare legs. Gibbs smiled at the sight, waiting until she was gone before tucking the pills into the inside of his jacket pocket, confident that she wouldn't be needing them.

Pausing at the stairs, he hung his jacket over the banister and kicked off his shoes and socks before moving quietly and determinedly up the stairs. He paused in the doorway, his lips curving into a faint smile at the sight of Jenny sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed and one foot tapping agitatedly. Gibbs moved closer and she stood up. His smile deepened and he reached out to run one finger along the silken lapel of her dressing gown. "Nice as this is," he muttered deeply. "It's going to have to come off."

The briefest flash of impatience flittered momentarily across her face before her nimble fingers undid the sash and she shrugged off her only item of clothing. Despite her black mood, the sight of him staring unashamedly at her naked form, dragged a small smile from her and gave her a slight ego boost on top of it.

He nodded towards the bed. "Lie down on your front," he told her firmly.

Jenny eyed him for the briefest moment before complying, taking great care to make sure her movements were easy and graceful as she stretched herself out along the bed. Crossing her arms she propped her chin up on top of them and shot him a look over her shoulder.

Gibbs let his gaze drift over her languid form, noting that even with the amount of effort she was putting into looking relaxed, her form wasn't as supple as it usually was. He waited until she had removed her gaze from him and was staring at the headboard before making his next move.

She felt the bed dip as he moved on it, and felt the brush of denim against both sides of her hips as he settled over her. His firm, calloused hands brushed firmly up her back, one on either side of her spine before brushing out over her shoulders, his fingers seeking out the largest knots and soothing them. Jenny gave a small murmur at the action and arched into the contact, feeling the tension finally start to fade.

Once he'd worked out every knot in her shoulders, she felt him shift again. Making to lift her head, she paused when she felt him grasp one calf and prop it onto his shoulder, his fingers working out any tension in there before switching to the opposite leg.

Gradually she began to relax, although as pleasant as this interlude had been, she was still dubious about it getting her mind to switch off enough for her to sleep.

However when his attention switched to her thighs, Jenny felt the tension rise again - only this one was of a completely different sort. She let a muffled groan out into her fore-arm before lifting her head to look at him. "Jethro that isn't helping."

Gibbs smirked at her, asking, "Really?" As his thumbs swept even further up.

Attempting to repress the shiver that had just traversed her spine, Jenny attempted a glare - although she could tell from his face that it wasn't the least bit intimidating. "No," she bit out. "It's not. You're just putting me more on edge."

He smiled at that, commenting mildly, "Well I'll just have to do something about that." His hands still continuing their pursuit, even as his head dipped forward to trail his mouth down her spine.

Jenny was just about to give another protest when she felt his hands shift and curve round her stomach, brushing upwards until they cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing across nipples that peaked easily under the attention. She subdued a moan, as his mouth nuzzled into her neck. Just as she arched into his attentions, a thought occurred to her and her eyes shot open. Flipping round so that she was on her back, she glared up at him, snapping accusingly, "You planned this all along."

Gibbs gave a small, throaty chuckle as he nodded, lowering his head so his lips touched her ear, he told her quietly, "This type of tension's a lot easier to get rid of, Jen."

"Is that a fact?" She replied, trying and failing to suppress the glint of amusement in her green eyes.

"Well known one."

Winding one arm around his neck, Jenny pulled herself into sitting position and pulled his head towards her, capturing his lips with her own in an almost bruising kiss. Breaking apart for a moment she shot him a brief smirk before turning her attention to removing his clothing.

Gibbs allowed her, this moment of dominance deciding that it could actually work out to his advantage as he shifted his hips to facilitate the removal of his pants. He smirked to himself as she kissed him again, although it turned into another expression entirely when she pressed her lips to the hectic pulse at his throat as her fingers explored the more definitive ridge of his growing erection.

He fell back on the bed, his head landing on the pillows watching and waiting for the opportune moment to turn the tables. He got it when Jenny straddled his hips, before her hands could balance themselves on his chest, he curled his fingers tightly around her hips and tugged her firmly forward.

Jenny let out an undignified squeal of surprise as she felt her centre of gravity shift, her hands shot out in front of her in an attempt to grab something to steady herself with, finally grasping hold of the headboard. She glanced down to find that she was now hovering around Jethro's mouth as he looked triumphantly up at her. "Jethro! What on earth-"

The words died in her throat as his mouth began to caress her inner thigh, his hands tugging her further down to him as they stroked at the delicate skin covering her hip bones.

Jenny swallowed heavily as his mouth moved higher, her eyes fluttering shut as his tongue ran teasingly over her labia before dipping into the wet heat in-between, causing a strangled moan to escape from her.

Her breathing became even heavier as his tongue moved upwards still, and she jerked and cried out when his tongue made contact with her clit, flicking at the underside of it insistently before backing away. She felt him pause and glanced downward, her muscles clenching when she saw him, head between her legs, something she found turned her on a lot more from this angle.

Then his tongue thrust into her and she cried out as it moved, her knuckles turning white as a result of the death grip she had on the headboard and she struggled to keep control.

She was almost there when he stopped again, one hand trailing down from her waist. Jenny's back arched as two of his fingers entered her, moving until they found the spot that had her panting. As his tongue turned it's attention back to her clit, teasing it mercilessly, his fingers rubbed and twisted inside of her. Broken moans that were only interspersed by the almost incoherent babbling of his name fell from her lips as one hand moved to tangle in Gibbs short hair in an attempt to urge him on.

Finally it was just too much sensation and she snapped, a low howl was pulled from her lips as she contracted around him, her vision blurring at the edges.

He eased her back from the edge, avoiding the over-sensitized bundle of nerves in favour of nuzzling the soft, damp skin of her inner thighs instead. Only a few moments had passed before she felt him shift, and she glanced down to see that he was moving out from under her. She was just about to shift when she felt him behind her, his hands clamping down either side of her. Turning her head so that her still dazed green eyes met with his darkened blue as he answered her unspoken question, "I'm not finished. I don't think you're relaxed enough yet." With that he lowered his mouth to hers, his hand curling almost possessively around her chin, his tongue brushing against hers.

Jenny felt the arousal in her stomach flare up again as she tasted herself in his kiss and his fingers gently pinched her nipple before rolling it between his fingers.

Gibbs tilted her forward slightly as he pushed slowly inside her, his mouth moving to the exposed line of her neck as her head fell backwards against his shoulder, her chest heaving in an effort to drag in more breath.

He gave her a moment to let her adjust before moving again, thrusting as deep as he could, one hand continuing to torment a nipple as the other curved around her stomach, holding her in place.

Letting out a low hiss of pleasure, Jenny tightened her muscles around him as he attempted to move back out. Her eyes met his as he let out a strangled moan, her look triumphant as his lips took hers again. Her neck ached as she continued to kiss him from that angle, but she refused to stop. Eventually the need for breath overtook them and she pulled back, gasping into his cheek as his thrusts grew in both force and speed.

Gibbs felt her muscles flutter around him and knew that she was close. As they fluttered again, he felt every muscle in his body tense in an effort not to surrender to her tight heat. He gritted his teeth determinedly and trailed his hand from her breast to her clit, his arm around her stomach tightening as she bucked when he rubbed his thumb over it. A strangled cry escaped her and the flutters deepened into contractions as she came. Giving into the sensation, he let himself go, following her into oblivion barely even cognizant of the groans that were escaping from him.

When it was all over he fell onto his side, pulling her with him. He heard her sigh contentedly as she curved her back into his chest, her languid form only just managing a small shudder as he pulled out of her.

Leaning over her, Gibbs smirked as he watched heavy eyes flutter shut and listened to her breathing even out. Settling down beside her, he placed a soft kiss to her shoulder and muttered, "Sleeping pills my ass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bot entirely sure what brought this on. Still firmly M rated here my friends.**

* * *

Throwing his car keys down onto the hall table, Gibbs ran a harried hand through his short hair. It had not been the best of days, while arresting a suspect the man in question had taken a swift kick at his weaker knee - the one he'd injured in desert storm and he'd been in agony ever since.

Right now all he wanted was a jarful of bourbon and to try and forget his pain by working on his boat. He shook his head. Actually that wasn't what he wanted, his first choice was Jenny. Having learnt she'd left the office he'd driven round to her house, and had been beyond annoyed to find no sign of life. She certainly hadn't mentioned any intention of going out tonight.

A heavy thud originating from upstairs quickly diverted his attention. Reaching for his gun he slipped it from it's holster and gritting his teeth against the nagging pain, he headed swiftly and silently in the direction of the noise. He checked each room, ending up at his bedroom door where he could hear a quiet, yet rhythmic tapping, a dim ray of light eking out from under the door jamb. Frowning, he kicked the door open and aimed his gun in the direction of the noise.

His eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light, he saw her sitting on his bed, legs elegantly crossed and one foot tapping impatiently against the base of his bed, the gleam in Jennifer Sheppard's eyes was unmistakeable, as she drawled easily, "I come in peace, so put it away before you hurt yourself."

"Breaking and entering, Jen I thought better of you." Gibbs shook his head in mock dismay, although he couldn't quite hide the slight upturn to his mouth.

Jenny gave an easy smile as she replied, "Think of it as payback for all the times I've found you in my study uninvited." Eyeing him carefully, she added, "How's your knee?"

"Fine," he answered shortly, sure that she was up to something, but unable to figure out exactly what that something was.

"Your face might not give much away, Jethro, but your body language does. You're favouring your right knee and even now you're reluctant to put your weight on it."

"Very observant," Gibbs remarked dryly. "But you still haven't told me why you're here."

Jenny gave an over-dramatic sigh, "I came to check how you were. What I wasn't expecting was such a long weight. After all," she continued, her voice acquiring an edge that put Gibbs on red alert. "I did tell you to go home over four hours ago."

"I had a suspect to interrogate."

"Dinozzo was more than capable of filling in for you," she pointed out calmly. "You know for a marine you're God-awful at following instructions."

"Putting that Bastard away was more important -"

"Than your own health?" Jenny interrupted sharply as she stood up from the bed. She shook her head in disbelief as she moved in front of him. "You know what Jethro? I think you really need to learn that sometimes orders are given for your own good, and that you should follow them."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks, Jen."

Jenny laughed lightly under her breath. "Was that a challenge, Agent Gibbs?"

"What if it was?" He asked her teasingly.

Leaning into his frame, she tilted her head up at him. Her voice soft, she asked, "Your knee up to that tonight?"

She watched as his jaw gritted determinedly before he nodded. Internally rolling her eyes she cursed his stubbornness. Reaching up she brushed her lips teasingly against the underline of his jaw, a slight smile curling her lips as she felt it relax. Her hands reached up and curled around his biceps as his mouth lowered to hers, his lips meeting hers. Jenny quickly took control of the kiss, her tongue breaching his lips and exploring his mouth as she swiftly manoeuvred him towards the edge of the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Jenny gently pushed Gibbs back onto the bed and straddling his hips she placed the palm of her hand onto his shoulder, applying pressure behind it until he lay back, his head on the pillows.

Gibbs grinned as Jenny's pristine designer skirt wrinkled and slid up her legs, exposing the top of her stockings and a glimpse of the pale, smooth skin above them. "You know," he told her. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm not sure what I'm meant to be learning.

Jenny laughed, replying, "The night's still young, Jethro."

Smirking confidently, Gibbs reached up and tangling one hand through her hair pulled her lips back to his.

Making the most of his distraction, Jenny ran her hands down his chest, fingers tightening around the hem of his polo-shirt she yanked it upwards. Gibbs shifted, breaking the kiss and de-tangling his hand from her hair. Lifting his arms to facilitate the action.

One of Jenny's hands locked around his wrists as the other tossed the lone item of clothing out the room. Her suit jacket gapped as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Lost in the moment, Gibbs wasn't aware of anything remiss until her heard a clink of metal and felt something cold and hard encase both his wrists. Frowning, he tugged his arms, attempting to bring them back down, when that proved impossible he craned his neck upward only to find that she'd handcuffed him to his head-board. "What the hell!"

Jenny sat back, shifting her weight onto her knees situated either side of him, she flashed him a triumphant smile. "I told you, Jethro, it's about time you learned that if you don't follow orders then there are consequences, and that sometimes those orders are in your best interest.

Gibbs glared at her, "Jen, you know I'm not into this kinky stuff."

"I'll leave out the part with the whip then." Jenny burst out laughing at the look of pure horror on Gibbs face at that thought. "I'm kidding,"

He tugged at the handcuffs again. Still smiling, Jenny got to her feet and shrugged off her jacket, letting it hit the floor, then reaching up unclipped her hair from its constraints and let it tumble over her shoulders. Toying with the buttons on her blouse, she asked casually, "How much do you like that t-shirt, Jethro?"

His eyes slid from the expanse of creamy skin she was exposing and a new glimmer of suspicion crossed his blue eyes. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just considering my options." Her smile widened as she leaned over him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage as she reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a gleaming pair of scissors.

Gibbs stared up at her in a mixture of horror and disbelief. "I don't keep scissors in that drawer."

"No, you don't," Jenny agreed easily. "I brought them up from the kitchen while I was waiting for you and when it was clear you'd went against my instructions. Idle hands really are the devils playthings, Jethro."

"You planned this?"

"Uh huh."

"What happened to me having to relax?"

"You're lying down, in bed, on a pile of pillows. For you that's practically the same as being comatose." She tilted her head to one side and continued teasingly, "You never know, Jethro, you might discover a side to yourself you never knew existed."

He sucked in a breath as the cold metal of the blade came into contact with the skin of his stomach, watching as Jenny cut away at the material and throwing the ragged remains over her shoulder. He watched as she leaned forward, her mouth starting at his jugular, trailing down until she reached his nipple, laving it gently. Gibbs felt rather than saw her smile as the action dragged a moan from his throat.

She shifted again, her mouth trailing down his stomach, placing light kisses on his skin until she reached the band of his trousers. Her eyes held his as she deftly undid his belt buckle and the fastenings of his trousers. As she began to drag them off his legs, he lifted his hips in an effort to ease the process.

Her eyes caught sight of the support bandage on his knee, and she raised her eyes to his questionably. Gibbs merely gave a slight shrug, supplying, "Ducky insisted," as a means of explanation.

Jenny nodded, reminding herself that if he wasn't up to this she'd know - after all she could read him like a book. The gleam in her eyes re-appeared when she saw his erection straining against the fine material of his boxers. She ran her hand teasingly over it before stopping and standing up off the bed, smiling at his growl of frustration. Turning to face him, she slowly undid the remaining buttons on her blouse, telling him, "I'm slightly over-dressed for the occasion."

He smirked at her. "You'll need to fix that."

"Oh, I intend to."

She let the material slip from her shoulders and watched his eyes light up in appreciative surprise when he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples already peaked and hardened - a mixture of the cool air and the arousal coursing through her.

The skirt was next, hitting the floor only moments after the blouse had. Stepping out of the puddle it had created at her feet, she was left in only her stockings and garter belt.

His voice hoarse, Gibbs managed to grate out, "You went into the office today with no underwear?"

She gave a small sultry laugh and shook her head. "No, I took them off while waiting for you to turn up."

With that she placed her foot lightly onto his stomach, careful not place an weight behind it and unclipping the stocking rolled it smoothly down her leg and off, before repeating the action with the other.

Gibbs swallowed heavily as he watched, his breathing growing increasingly harsher as he caught a glimpse of the sheen of her arousal coat the soft skin of her inner thighs. He wanted nothing more than to reach out, to grab her, to touch and taste every inch.

As though she could hear his thoughts, she glanced back up and caught his dark blues eyes with her green gaze. "That's part of the punishment, Jethro, you're not allowed to touch."

The garter belt quickly followed the stockings, and Gibbs let his gaze roam appreciatively over her figure, lingering on every curve and re-living just how well he knew her.

Finally, she moved back onto the bed, her hands sliding to his hips and removing the last barrier between them, letting his length spring free. Spreading his thighs, Jenny settled herself in-between them and lowered her mouth to his tip, her tongue flicking it gently.

His hips bucked and he groaned as she repeated he action, her tongue dipping into the small slit at the top. His eyes closed and his head fell back, as she sucked the tip into her mouth, her hands caressing his sac as she did so.

As her mouth took him deeper, he let out a loud moan and tried desperately to hold onto the last vestiges of his self-control. Her hands were now curled round his hips, controlling the rhythm of his thrusts.

She could taste him, could feel him pulsing against her tongue and hear him repeat her name along with clink of the cuffs as he strained, and she knew it was only his legendary self control that had got him this far. So almost reluctantly she stopped.

His head snapped up at the lost of contact, as he groaned out, "Jen?"

Leaning forward, she kissed him lazily before drawing back and settling herself on-top of him.

His frustration ebbed as he realised what was about to happen, he wanted to grip her hips and yank her down onto him, but he couldn't. So instead he settled for gripping the bars of the headboard until his knuckle whitened.

She took him in in one deep plunge downwards, and her sharp cry mingled with his. Meeting his near frantic thrusts, she steadied her hands on his thighs and leaned back, knowing the view it afforded him.

She watched as he tried to hold on, to prolong it until he knew she'd came. Her grip tightened on his thigh as she told him breathlessly, "With you."

She felt his muscle tighten under her as he thrust again, a harsh cry escaping his lips as his release flooded into her, pushing her over the edge in a series of intense spasms.

Exhausted, Jenny fell forward onto Gibbs chest, reaching out she only just managed to grasp the key on the bedside table and she shakily undid the cuffs.

Gibbs tugged her into his arms, his breathing still heavy as he felt her small fingers massage away any stiffness in his wrists.

Once they'd both regained their breath, she asked him, "How's the knee."

He gave her a small smirk as he replied, "I've not really been thinking about that."

"Good," she smiled.

As she placed a light kiss to his shoulder, a thought occurred to Gibbs, and he frowned before asking, "Jen?"

"Mmmmm," she replied sleepily.

"If that's your idea of a punishment, what the hell do you do for a reward?"


	3. Love in an Elevator

**Was listening to Aerosmith and this was the result. **

**Think this is fast becoming a collection of smutty oneshots.**

* * *

It was her shoe he noticed first, the pointed tip of her black stiletto appearing between the rapidly shutting steel doors, halting their progress. They slid back to reveal her in a prim looking business suit that instantly had him fighting the urge to dishevel her.

She inclined her head and shot him a sultry smile through faintly lowered eyelids, her voice ever so slightly huskier than usual she greeted him, "Agent Gibbs."

He gave a brisk nod in return. "Director."

As she stepped inside, Gibbs swallowed heavily as he noted that she was standing almost too close to him, her arm brushing against his side. He waited until the elevator doors were firmly shut before he hit the emergency stop button, and turned to face her.

Jenny merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Problem, Jethro?"

He flashed her a slight smirk as he replied, "Nope." Stepping forward, he watched as her mouth twitched in amusement.

She waited until he was directly in front of her, his eyes undressing her, his head lowering until he was dangerously close to brushing his lips across her pulse point, before she dodged his advances, stepping to the side. Shaking her head, she informed him, "I don't have time for this today. I have to talk to HR, then I have a meeting in MTAC in an hour and I still have things to put together for it."

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes. "You work too hard."

"And most of it is in an attempt to save your sorry ass," Jenny replied teasingly as she brushed past him and hit the elevator back on again.

It stuttered back into life for all of a second and a half before it juddered to a halt, making an ominous grinding sound as it did so.

Jenny stumbled on her heels, grabbing hold of the rail to steady herself. Reaching forward she hit the button again with no result.

Gibbs winced as she whipped round to face him, her eyes blazing. "This. Is your fault," she told him pointedly. Why do you insist on playing with this? It isn't a toy, Jethro."

He stalked past her. "Calm down. It'll be a minor fault, we'll be out of here in no time."

"I didn't realise you knew so much about elevators," Jenny replied sarcastically.

Refusing to rise to her bait and add to her rising stress levels, Gibbs remained silent as he hit the emergency alarm button.

"Has it worked?" Jenny asked anxiously.

He shrugged. "Dunno, we'll just have to wait it out."

"I have things to do, I can't just wait it out!"

Moving closer to her, he placed his hands on either sides of her arms and rubbed gently. "It'll be fine, Jen."

"We could be here for hours."

"We won't be."

"You don't know that."

Gibbs could feel her tense under his hands, could see in her eyes that she was running through the different scenarios in an attempt to come up with damage control. He hated it when she got like this, when she got so wound up and the Director persona started to take over.

Deciding to indulge in some damage control of his own, he leaned over to brush his mouth over her jugular, smirking against her skin when he felt her pulse pick up pace. He laved it gently with his tongue.

Jenny closed her eyes and swallowed heavily. "Jethro," she protested. "We can't. I have to think about how to make up any time lost."

"You think too much. But if it helps think of this elevator stopping as an act of God."

"This is a result of your abuse, God doesn't come into it," she snorted. His mouth moved up her neck to the underside of her jaw and then up the corner of her mouth. She breathed in deeply, silently cursing herself when she heard how shaky it was. "We could start moving again at any moment."

Gibbs hands rested firmly on her hips as he manoeuvred her so her back was against the wall. "Then tell me to stop," he mumbled, his mouth now in the hollow of her throat.

Groaning, the voice in her head telling her this wasn't a good idea was drowned out by another much louder voice telling her to go for it.

Fisting her hands in his short hair, she pulled his head up so he was level with her mouth and kissed him firmly. Her mouth opening under the pressure from his.

As he lifted her onto the narrow rail, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt wrinkling up around her thighs and moved one hand to his shoulder to balance herself, the other tugging frantically at his belt.

Using his weight to pin her against the wall, Gibbs tugged the buttons on her blouse open, his fingers quickly finding the clasp located on the front of her bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Lowering his head, he traced the edge of her nipples with his tongue before sucking one greedily into his mouth.

Jenny gasped loudly, the heel of her foot digging into his ass as his trousers and boxers hit the floor with a thud. Her mouth found his again and she laughed breathlessly against his mouth as his fingers trailed up her inner thighs and wrenched her panties to one side.

Her mouth broke away from Gibbs again and she let out a keening moan as his calloused fingers dipped into her heat, testing her. Tightening her fingers in his hair, Jenny panted, "Now, Jethro. Please, now."

Complying, Gibbs entered her in one long hard thrust. His eyes met hers, his gut tightening when he saw the dazed, unfocused look in them and took in the damp strands of hair that had worked their way loose from her neat up-do and were curling around her cheeks.

He thrust hard and fast as she ground against him in desperation. Her muscles fluttered around him and he could hear their moans mingling together and their pulses thudding together. One last time and he felt her tighten unbearably around him as her moans morphed into a near scream. Pressing his mouth hard against hers, he swallowed her scream and groaned harshly against her mouth as he let his own release wash over him.

Once Gibbs felt as though he was almost in control of himself again, he brought his head up from where it had fallen against Jenny's chest. He brushed his lips slowly against hers, coaxing one last slow kiss from her as he lowered her gently onto the ground.

Waiting until he knew she could stand unaided, Jethro shuffled back, reaching down to pull up his trousers while Jenny straightened her clothes out and redid her bra and blouse.

"Better?" He asked, smirking.

Tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears, Jenny smiled. "I'll admit it took my mind off our situation."

"Good." His hand cupping her chin, he tilted her head to look at his and kissed her forehead gently. It was at that moment that the lift jumped back into life. Stepping back hurriedly, Jenny ran her palms down her clothing, trying to smooth out the creases in her suit before the doors opened.

Shooting Gibbs one last smile, Jenny turned as the doors finally opened to reveal a couple of electricians and a few members of security. "Are you Ok Ma'am?" One asked anxiously.

Jenny gave a polite nod, answering warmly, "I'm fine, thank you." She nodded towards the control box, "Any idea what happened?"

"Circuits blown, looks like someone's been abusing the emergency stop button."

"Is that so?" Jenny asked, as she cast a 'told you so' look over her shoulder in Gibbs direction. "I'll need to make sure the person responsible makes it up somehow." She glanced at her watch. "I need to go. Thank you for being so quick and getting us out of there."

The electrician smiled, "Not a problem Ma'am."

* * *

Falling heavily back onto the matress, Jenny panted heavily and Jethro fell beside her. He flashed her a smirk. "Have I made up for it yet?"

Jenny laughed softly, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. "Getting there."

Pulling her deftly on top of him, he scrapped his teeth across her collar-bone. "You know what they say, third time lucky."

"Oh I don't know," Jenny laughed. "I don't think you can have too much of a good thing."


	4. Constant Interuptions

**This is a very definate Crack! fic. Not to be taken seriously at all, it was just a moments madness.**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Standing silently at the top of Jethro's basement stairs, Jennifer Sheppard watched as he worked on his boat, a smile tugging at her lips. After a few moments she decided it was about time she alerted him to her presence. "You're such a creature of habit," she told him amusedly. "I always know where to find you."

He didn't even turn around as he replied, "Wondered how long you were going to stand there, Jen."

"Just trying to decide the best way to manoeuvre my way down this death-trap you call a staircase."

"If you didn't insist on wearing those ridiculous shoes, you wouldn't have a problem."

Jenny simply raised an eyebrow at that statement, as she simultaneously dodged a lone nail and a crack in the step.

Downing his tools, Gibbs leaned against his tool bench and watched Jenny stroll towards him, his mouth twitching when he saw her drape her suit jacket neatly over the banister. When she was at arms length, he reached out and slipped his hands round her hips, yanking her into him. She fell forward into his chest with a small, "Oomph."

Jenny smiled up at him, "Couldn't you just have waited a few more seconds?"

He shook his head, his hand sneaking to the back of her head to unclip the tidy chignon her hair was imprisoned in, and let her curls spill out and into his hands. "I've waited all day, ever since you left me high and dry this morning."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny replied, "It was Sec Nav, I had to answer. He would have just kept on calling. Anyway," she ran and hand up his chest until her fingers dipped into where the dip in his t-shirt exposed some skin. "I wasn't exactly left feeling thoroughly satisfied either you know."

"Damn interruptions."

She shrugged. "That's just life," she told him. Then leaning forward she pulled his earlobe between her lips, sucking gently until he groaned and then letting go. When he turned to look at her, she batted her eyelids innocently and added, "I think we should make up for earlier and finish what we started."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," he replied huskily.

Jenny curled her fingers into Gibbs biceps, as his head lowered to her neck placing light kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Her fingers tightened into his muscles as his kisses turned into light nips. Her head rolled to one side, allowing him more access to her neck as his hands swept under her blouse, his thumbs stroking her skin in small concentric circles.

She moved her hand to his hair and tugged his head up so that she could kiss him. She sighed softly as his mouth found hers, shivering as the tip of his tongue swept lightly across the roof of her mouth.

Her hands shifted restlessly against Gibbs shoulders before splaying her hands flat and applying pressure behind them, pushing him back until he was seated on top of his tool bench. She broke away from the kiss, to yank his t-shirt over his head, before dipping her mouth into the crook of his neck, arching into him as his fingers quickly undid her buttons of her blouse, and pushed the silky material to the floor.

The rest of their clothes quickly followed suit, as fingers and mouths found and tormented the others sensitive spots.

Gibbs attempted to pull Jenny on top of him, but quickly realised that this angle wasn't going to work. "Upstairs?" he grunted.

She shook her head. "Too far."

"Floor it is then."

Before Jenny had a chance to protest, she was in his arms. She locked her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply as he brought them both gently down onto the floor.

His tongue flicked out to hit a pebbled nipple before he closed his mouth around it and suckled hard. Jenny moaned and shifted, trying to move his length from where it was brushing against her inner thigh to where she wanted it most.

Grinning, Gibbs shifted back onto his knees, ignoring the whimper of protest it earned him, and lifted both of Jenny's legs by her calves. Keeping his eyes focussed firmly on hers, he watched as they darkened further when he placed one ankle on both of his shoulders. Tilting her hips, he pulled her towards him and then holding tightening his grip on her soft thighs, he thrust into her in one hard stroke.

Jenny let out a sharp gasp as he filled her. Her eyes shut and her back arced as he repeated the motion, sliding in even deeper than before. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, her fingers curling into her palms, nails biting into the flesh as Gibbs reached down to push his thumb firmly against her clit. A long moan escaped her, mingling with his grunts. "Open your eyes, Jen," he growled quietly.

She forced her eyes open and scanned his face. She could see the rigid lines of tension on his face as he made it last and fought the urge to attempt to reach up to run her fingers through his already dishevelled, sweat-soaked hair and brush her mouth over the hectic flush that was spreading across his cheeks.

Gibbs kept his eyes on hers as he turned his face ever so slightly to place a small kiss to her ankle, nipping it softly. His thrust were just picking up pace, when he heard a thud emanating from upstairs and a familiar voice snapping, "For crying out loud, watch where you're going McClumsy."

For a brief second, Jenny and Gibbs just stared at each other in absolute horror, before jumping apart. "Shit!" Jenny moaned as she grabbed her jacket off the banister and grabbing the her clothes off the floor, she disappeared underneath the boat.

Meanwhile, Gibbs attempted to yank his jeans on. He'd just managed to pull his t-shirt over his head when McGee and Dinozzo appeared in the doorway.

* * *

Tony eyed his boss warily, not too sure what to make of his dishevelled appearance. Shooting McGee a concerned look, they both made their way down the stairs. Digging McGee in the side, Tony waited as the younger Agent rooted about in his pocket and pulled out Gibbs mobile, telling him. "You left this at work, figured you wouldn't want to break one of your own rules."

Taking the phone, Gibbs threw it onto the counter behind him and replied breathlessly, "You needing anything else?"

Shaking his head, Tony asked, "You alright Boss? You don't look right."

"I'm fine," Gibbs snapped.

"Right." Tony gave a brief nod. Then indicating towards McGee, he added, "We're meeting the others for a drink if you want to -"

"No!" Gibbs interrupted sharply.

His eyes sliding towards McGee again, Tony was put out to find that the younger man was refusing to make eye contact, his eyes firmly focussed on the floor as he flushed bright red. Tony turned back to Gibbs and rocked on his feet, feeling decidedly awkward. "Right, well we should really get going." He waited for Gibbs to say something else, but all he did was continue to glare. "Bye then," Tony finished lamely.

He turned to grab McGee, only to find that he was already heading determinedly towards the stairs, so he merely followed suit. Waiting until they were out in the hall, Tony let out a hiss of breath, "That was weird. What do you reckon was up with him? In fact," he looked at McGee suspiciously. "What the hell was up with you? You were practically glowing red."

McGee looked over at him, taking a deep breath as they stepped into the driveway although his face remained flushed, he choked out, "His fly was open."

Tony looked at him in growing horror. "Did we just walk in on Gibbs……" He trailed off, his face paling. "I'm going to have to get so drunk tonight," he mumbled. "You better phone Abby, let them know we're on our way."

McGee nodded, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile. He glanced down at it and then looked back up at Tony, who snapped impatiently, "What is it now?"

"I gave Gibbs the wrong phone."

Tony stared at him in a mixture of horror and glee. "You're on your own," he laughed.

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm not going back in there, in fact I might never go in that basement again."

"But you're my lift!"

"Yeah and I'll wait. Just outside."

Letting out a small whine of distress, McGee turned and headed back towards the front door.

* * *

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as he heard his front door slam shut, and watched as Jenny re-appeared from under his boat, her suit jacket now on, and the only thing covering her. Although as it was open, it didn't do anything to obscure his view of her unfettered breasts.

"That was worse than this morning," Jenny breathed out.

"It wasn't the best of timing," Gibbs agreed as he reached out and tugged Jenny into him using the lapels of her jacket, which only just covered the curves of her ass.

Smiling, she stood up on her tiptoes and tangling her hands into his hair, told him, "Well we'll just need to make up for both."

Laughing, Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her and had just begun to slide the jacket back off her shoulders when he heard a cough from the top of his stairs. Glancing up, he froze in horror and pulled Jenny flush against him in an attempt to hide what her jacket didn't cover.

Jenny forced her head to the side and her eyes widened as she saw McGee standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs.

Finally McGee broke the silence, "I gave you my phone by mistake."

Gibbs swallowed heavily, as Jenny let out a small groan of dismay and buried her head into his chest. Keeping a firm hold on her, he reached out and grabbed the phone, holding it out.

Attempting not to stare, McGee took the phone and hurriedly headed back towards the stairs. Pausing halfway, he said without turning around, "Boss."

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs replied awkwardly.

"I…um…won't be mentioning this to anyone. Ever."

"Thanks."

McGee nodded to himself and quickly left the basement. As he headed towards the front door however, he wondered whether or not he'd get away with adding this to his next book.

Meanwhile back in the basement, Jenny looked back up at Gibbs and firmly told him, "From now on, you lock your door."


	5. Chapter 5

**I was listening to the Maroon 5 song Sunday Morning and this short piece jumped into my mind.**

**It's really smut without even the pretence of a plotline. A bit fluffy as well.**

* * *

The early morning sun streamed in through the minuscule gaps in-between the curtain. Gibbs shifted onto his side, watching as the light reflected off his sleeping lover's skin, causing it to glow.

He smiled, lowering his mouth to her bare shoulder, his lips barely brushing over her fair skin eliciting a small shiver from her. He drew back and watched as green eyes fluttered open slowly, still hazy from sleep.

Her head tilted backwards as she met his gaze. She mumbled incoherently and rolled over so that she was curved into him, her arms winding around his neck as she kissed the hollow of his throat.

"Jen," he growled warningly.

"You started it," she replied, smiling against his skin, her leg winding around his waist bringing their hips even closer together. Jenny tilted her head up, placing small kisses to the underside of his jaw. "I can't believe we both have the weekend off for a change."

Gibbs chuckled softly, "I'm not planning on letting you out of this bed."

"We'll see," Jenny replied teasingly.

Rolling her onto her back, Gibbs lowered his mouth to hers, telling her, "Yeah we will." Before kissing her gently, prising her mouth apart, his tongue slipping into the gap.

Her hands curled into his hair, fingers stroking at the nape of his neck. As Gibbs hand slipped up her toned stomach and cupped her breast, his thumb brushing over a pebbled nipple, Jenny broke away from the kiss gasping slightly.

She met his gaze, watching as his eyes darkened, and keeping his eyes on hers he lowered his head until his mouth captured her nipple in his mouth, his tongue tracing over it.

Her back arched and she shifted restlessly on the sheets. A sharp moan escaped her throat as a hard thigh slipped between hers, pressing against her centre causing a bolt of electricity to traverse her spine.

"Jethro…" His name slipped from her lips, almost pleadingly, as his mouth traced a path down her stomach. He glanced up at her, and then straightened back above her. She tugged his head down to her, kissing him almost roughly.

His hands slipped down to her legs, edging her thighs apart his fingers testing her, fingers dipping almost casually into her heat, his thumb tapping against her clit. He waited until she was desperate, until she was on the edge and her breath was coming in short pants.

Finally he moved his hand away, earning himself a frustrated groan. He settled on top of her, brushing the tip of his length against her entrance.

Jenny's hands moved to his ass, wriggling so she was as close to him as possible, her hips rising up as she kissed him desperately. Finally, when he knew she couldn't take any more teasing he twisted his hips and thrust into her. He stilled for a moment, savouring her warmth and listening to her small mewls of pleasure as she wriggled under him, wanting more.

"Still can't pace yourself, can you Jen?" he teased hoarsely.

She ignored him, her hips grinding against his.

His hands gripped her waist, flipping them so that she was on top and then sat up, holding her close so that their chests were pressed tightly together.

He kissed her deeply, his hips rocking into hers, moving deeper each time.

Her fingers tightened into his shoulders, urging him on as her muscles began to convulse around him. She gasped as his fingers moved to rub her, her eyes squeezed shut as the convulsion morphed into spasms and her orgasm washed over her.

Gibbs hips bucked as he felt her tighten around him, squeezing him like a vice. He groaned as his release hit him and he spilled into her.

Panting heavily, Jenny let her head fall onto Gibbs shoulder, her lips nuzzling into his neck. She let out a small whimper as he pulled out of her, lowering them both onto the bed and tugging the sheets around them. He held her close, his hand lazily running through her damp curls. Glancing up at him, she smiled softly, "You know, not leaving this bed is started to sound like a very good idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**I would take the rating seriously. I think this is quite possibly the smuttiest thing I've wrote, or close to it.**

* * *

Jenny rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked past Cynthia's empty desk. She pushed open the door to her office, expecting the room to be dark, and blinked in surprise as she took in the glow emanating from the lamp on her desk. She frowned as she took in the sight of Jethro lounging casually on her sofa. "What are you doing in here?" she asked impatiently.

"Thought I'd welcome you home."

"I'm amazed after your behaviour that you have the nerve to sit here waiting for me. You don't seriously think you're getting lucky after what you've been up to."

"It wasn't that bad," Gibbs scoffed.

"You started yet another turf war with the FBI, I had to listen to their ass of a Director whine on about it for half an hour. That's half an hour I'll never get back, Jethro."

"Actually Fornell started it."

Jenny emitted a small growl of annoyance. "What is it with you two?"

"It was my case!"

"You're like dogs, I'm amazed you didn't mark the file."

"I prefer gently persuasion."

"Stealing the body is not gentle persuasion."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm actually amazed he fell for that one again."

"Again!" Jenny stared at him in disbelief, then shook her head. "Actually, you know what, I don't want to know." Her eyes twinkled devilishly at him. "It's like you're trying to prove who's the biggest man, when really you could always ask Dianne."

He glared at her. "I've never had any complaints."

"That doesn't mean anything, Jethro. You've seen 'When Harry Met Sally' after all."

His glare deepened at the memory of the film he'd forced her to sit through all those years ago. He pushed himself up from the sofa, striding towards her until he was seriously encroaching on her personal space. "That a challenge, Jen," he growled.

"No," she answered shortly. "I'm still pissed at you."

She turned away from him, heading to her desk, intending to pick up the files he'd signed off in her absence. He moved behind her, his hands landing on the wood either side of her, effectively pinning her in. he lowered his mouth to the curve of her neck. "Afraid you'll lose, Jen."

"I really do have work I need to do, Jethro."

"The files are done."

"I need to check them."

"No you don't," he told her, one hand moving to her side and slipping under her blouse, fingers lightly stroking the bare skin underneath. He smirked as she swallowed heavily. Pushing his advantage he stroked his hand over her taught stomach and upwards, curling his hand so his knuckle brushed against her sternum. His mouth still teasing her neck.

Despite herself, Jenny let out a small moan, her eyes fluttering shut and was suddenly immensely grateful that the blinds had been closed.

Gibbs brought his other hand up from the desk and began deftly unbutton her blouse. He had been planning to push it off her completely, but as his hand brushed across her bra he realised the clasp was at the front, so he simply unfastened it instead, letting it fall open, his hands catching her heavy breasts as they bounced free.

His mouth moved to the corner of her jaw, trailing soft kisses along it. He ran the pads of his thumbs around the areola of her nipples, feeling them pebble under his touch.

One of Jenny's hands shot out, steadying herself on the desk, the other reaching up, cupping Gibbs cheek. Her spine arched involuntarily as his thumbs and forefingers pinched her taut nipples, a gasp falling from her lips.

His hands moved, sliding slowly down her front, brushing over sensitized skin and down her thighs until he reached the hem of her skirt. He dragged it up, almost agonizingly slowly, until it was hitched up around her waist.

Hands staying on her hips, Gibbs spun her round so she was facing him. Before Jenny had a chance to react, he kissed her, nibbling softly on her bottom lip, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her hand curved around his head, tugging him closer. He smirked, Jenny had always had a weakness for kissing, always sought out his lips whenever she could.

He kissed her until she was gasping for breath against his mouth, her breasts crushed against his chest she was so close. He pulled back, not missing the tiny whimper of discontentment that escaped her lips.

Hands back on her hips, he lifted her onto the desk so that she was perched on top of it. Calloused hands slid to the bare skin of the top her thighs that her stockings left exposed, fingers stroking the soft skin. His eyes raked over her form, her red hair loose and beginning to frizz, her cheeks flushed red, green eyes glazed. And despite the fact she was still wearing all her clothing she was almost completely exposed to his gaze, her bare breasts heaving as she tried to drag in more air, her blouse and bra both hanging loosely at her sides, while her skirt was still hitched around her waist. He fought the urge to groan, he loved a dishevelled Jenny, she was normally so neat, so put together.

His hands tightened around her delicate panties and pulled until they ripped. Her eyes widened. "Jethro!"

Leaning forward he kissed her again, silencing her. His fingers traced the damp skin of her inner thighs, moving up to her centre. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers dipped into her wetness, his thumb tapping gently against her clit.

He pulled back to watch her, sliding two fingers into her and curling them towards her stomach, watching in satisfaction as her breathing turned into high pitched pants, her fingers curling ineffectively into the desk as her hips writhed on his hand. Pressing more insistently on her clit, he rubbed his fingers inside of her.

Jenny felt her eyes close again, she couldn't keep them open. She ground herself against his fingers, barely cognizant of the fact she was moaning. Her back arched, she was so close. She felt him lean forward, he kissed her hard, increasing the pressure of his fingers as he did so, and she snapped, screaming against his mouth as she spasmed convulsively.

He moved his fingers slowly inside of her as she came down from her high, her muscles finally relaxing around his digits. As he slipped them out she moaned at the loss of sensation, her muscles contracting involuntarily around his retreating fingers.

Her eyes widened as he licked her from his fingers, feeling a tug of renewed arousal in her stomach. Sitting up, she reached for his belt, tugging it free and pushing his trousers and boxers to the floor in one go.

Stepping out of the puddle of his clothing, he lifted her off the desk and backed them towards the sofa. Her legs were wrapped tight around him when he felt the back of his legs hit the cushion, still standing, he whispered hoarsely, "Put your feet on the sofa."

She complied, kissing him as she did so, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, steadying herself as she positioned herself over him. Bending her knees, she lowered herself onto him, staying still for a moment, savouring the feel of her muscles stretching to accommodate him. She squeezed her muscles around him, earning a groan. "Christ, Jen!"

Steadying her hands on his shoulders, she met his darkened gaze, felt his fingers grip almost painfully into her hips, as she lifted herself up and slid back down as he thrust up.

Gibbs bit into his bottom lip, trying not to curse at how tight she felt around him, savouring every little noise that she made. He knew he couldn't last much longer, watching her early had riled up him more than he cared to admit. That and he was amazed at how she was moving on top of him, originally he'd only intended for her to be able to support herself easier. Then every thought fell out of his head as she squeezed her muscles around him as she pulled up, and he groaned loudly.

Jenny felt his thrusts pick up pace, becoming almost rough as he moved deeper. She met his eyes, loving the passion induced haze she saw, knowing her eyes showed the same. She knew how close he was, could feel him pulse inside her. He thrust hard one last time, and yelled as he came, spilling into her and sending her careening into her second orgasm. Her legs lifting from the sofa to wrap tightly around his waist again as she contracted around him.

As the waves of his orgasm faded, Gibbs let himself drop onto the sofa, his arms tightening around Jenny, holding her close, her head lying against his shoulder as they both tried to regain control over their breathing.

Jenny nuzzled into his neck, tasting his skin. She laughed softly, catching his attention. "What?" he asked.

"I just can't believe we're still pretty much both dressed."

"Well you are," he told her smugly.

"There is no need to sound quite to full of yourself."

"I really think there is, Jen."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yeah. I won."

"I don't know," Jenny teased, looking thoroughly like the cat who got the cream. "I think I did pretty well out of that."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while since there was an update to this, but I simply didn't have time to write it, and even when I got started it took ages to get done.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"I dropped my earring under your bed today," Jenny stated conversationally.

Gibbs looked up from the paper he'd been casually flicking through, a slightly confused expression taking up residence on his face - he had a feeling that she was going somewhere with this. "Did you?" he finally replied.

"Uh huh." She nodded, a smile playing about her lips. "Do you want to guess what I found under your bed?"

He shook his head, he really had no clue where this was going.

Reaching forward she entwined her fingers with his, tugging him gently off his seat. "I'll show you," she told him.

When they reached the bedroom door, she moved behind him, her small hands pushing him forward. His eyes scanned the room, until they landed on the rather familiar box that was sitting on top of his bed. He let out a groan, "I can explain that."

"Can you?" she asked innocently; too innocently.

"It was a Christmas present-"

A laugh broke free from her. "That's not a good explanation."

"It was from Tony."

The laugh died, and she shot him an almost concerned look. "Ok, that wasn't what I was expecting."

"He meant to send it too someone else, post office screwed up," he growled. "She got my Jack Daniels…we think."

"Right, well I feel we've strayed from my point quite a bit."

"What was your point?" he asked warily.

Her fingers travelled up the back of his neck, stroking the thin skin as her mouth momentarily teased his pulse point. "I thought we could make use of it," she whispered seductively against his skin.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he pictured the events of the evening ahead. His voice hoarse, he replied, "That sounds like one hell of an idea."

"Thought you'd like it," she smirked as she pushed him onto the bed.

She straddled his hips, her skirt bunching up around the tops of her thighs, exposing smooth creamy skin. As she kissed him deeply, she undid the buttons to his shirt, shucking it off his shoulders. A sly smile curled her full lips as she let her fingers drift lazily over the hem of his t-shirt, dipping them underneath the white material to brush against his bare skin. On hearing his quick inhale of breath, her smile deepened, green eyes flashing.

Kissing his lips in a hard, closed mouth kiss, Jenny folded his t-shirt so that his firm stomach was exposed. She reached for the feather and dipped it into the golden powder and then traced a swirling pattern of the fine dust across the rippling muscles.

She slid down him, her tongue darting out to touch the warm skin as she tasted the sweet powder, letting a low groan of pleasure escape from her throat as she savoured the taste of him mingled with the sugariness of the honey dust.

Gibbs let his fingers reach out to curl into the soft strands of her hair. As her mouth continued to trace his stomach, he could hear his heartbeat thrum in his own ears, knew that his breathing was growing more erratic with every passing moment.

As she pushed his t-shirt up over his head, he made an attempt to grab the feather, determined to taste the sweet powder off her skin - just as he'd imagined it. His fingers had just curled lightly around the feather when she yanked it away, shooting him a devilish smile. "Jethro, don't make me handcuff you to the bed again."

"Jenny," he let her name out almost petulantly. "This wasn't what I had in mind."

"Tough," she breathed out against his neck, dragging her mouth across his pulse point and sucking on it gently until she drew a strangled sound from him. Resting her hand against his shoulder, she eased him onto the pillows, stretching out beside him, letting the feather dart lightly across one tight nipple, before lowering her mouth to it, swirling her tongue around the bud.

She smiled against his skin as she felt his fingers slip under the hem of her top in a desperate attempt to feel her skin. Lifting herself up slightly, she let him pull the top from her and throw it to the ground, even let him remove the lacy bra that did a poor job of concealing her. However when he attempted cup her breast, she pulled away. "I don't think you're taking the hint, Jethro," she laughed breathily. "I'm in charge tonight."

His eyes ran over her full breasts, his gut tightening at the sight of the pouting nipples that just seemed to beg for his attention. He moved quickly, knowing the element of surprise was his main advantage here. She was on her back, before she even had the opportunity to blink his weight nestled on top of her, pining her into the mattress. As his mouth attached onto her nipple and suckled gently, her head fell back a whimper escaping from her and the feather falling from her hand.

He grabbed it, dipping it into the powder and letting the feather tease over the damp bud before returning his mouth to it. "Jethro," she moaned. "That wasn't fair."

"Never agreed to playing fair," he told her.

The rest of their clothes were shed quickly, while both continued to grapple for control over the feather. It ended up back in Jenny's hand and she shot Gibbs a triumphant grin as she dragged it up his length, causing it to twitch and his hips to buck as he let out a hoarse groan. His eyes widened as he watched her mouth lowered, her full lips encasing his tip, sucking it into her mouth.

His breathing harsh and laboured, he threaded the strands of her fiery hair through his fingers, unsure if he was trying to pull her closer or push her away. He could feel his release building, his hips moving of their own violation as his teeth gritted together and he fought for control. "Jen," he ground out. He let out a sharp exhale of breath. "Jen you need to….." He trailed off, unable to force out anymore. Despite this, she pulled away, understanding that he didn't want it to end just yet. Moving up she brushed some of the fine powder across his lips and kissed him deeply, sharing the almost cloying sweetness of the honey with him, as she pushed the feather into his hand.

He shifted so that he was hovering above her, clasping her calf in his hand he brushed the feather up her toned flesh, following it with his mouth until he reached her upper thigh. He stayed there a moment a longer than was necessary, and when he moved to start again with her other leg, she let out a disappointed moan.

Repeating the same torture with that leg, he once again paused when he reached the top her thigh. As his tongue swiped across the damp skin once more, she let out a breathy moan, "Jethro, please…"

He dipped the feather into the dust once more and dragged it gently down her clit. He smirked as he heard the hitch in her breathing and made sure she could see his eyes as he lowered his mouth once and drew the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth, drawing a strangled cry from her.

At that the feather fell from his hands, his already fragile control snapping. He pushed two fingers into her, twisting them and rubbing her as his mouth continued his torment. His free hand drifted onto her stomach, pining her writhing hips down.

She was on the brink of release and he knew it, her hips moving relentlessly and moans and cries were falling unheeded from her lips. Just as he felt her muscles begin to tighten around his fingers he pulled away; she let out a high cry of disappointment, which turned into a cry of exaltation as he thrust into her, hard.

As she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, she knocked the honey dust onto the floor, the dust infiltrating the air, so that they could almost taste it with every breath they took. His thrusts were hard and as she moved against him, he slid deeper.

His fingers fisted into her hair, drawing her mouth to his. She pushed against him, rolling him onto his back, and placing her hands flat on his chest she began to move her hips furiously against his. He watched as her heavy breasts bounced with every move, he had to admit that he loved this view of her, flushed and sweating as she panted and moaned, all because of him.

His fingers drifted down to pinch her clit, as his mouth caught one nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Her back arched, her eyes widening before drifting shut again, a scream tearing from the back of her throat as her inner muscles began to contract and her orgasm crashed over her.

Gibbs pushed his mouth into the damp hollow of her throat as he finally gave over to his release, filling her with his warmth as he let out a deep, reverberating groan.

They fell back onto the mattress together, their fingers interlinking. Jenny let her head rest against his chest as she brought her breathing back under control. She placed a small kiss to his shoulder. "So you liked my plan then?"

He laughed. "It did have a certain something."

She nodded towards the mess on the floor. "So you won't mind cleaning up then," she grinned cheekily.


End file.
